1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductors, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and device for wiring nanomechanical resonators to nanoscale sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by reference numbers enclosed in brackets or, e.g., [x] or superscript. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.”Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
A multitude of promising nanoscale electronic devices have been developed for the implementation of gain1, digital logic2 and analog sensing.3-5 Yet far less attention has been directed on how to interface systems built from these components with the macroscopic world.6-9 The top-down wiring problem raises several challenges related to the integration of very large systems with a miniscule footprint. This is especially apparent for sensors based on carbon nanotubes3, semiconductor nanowires4, nanoelectromechanical systems5 and other devices, where the number of readout channels scales in direct proportion to the number of components. Sensor arrays based on these devices have the ability to allow real-time, parallel detection of electrical potentials at thousands of different sites in vivo.4,10,11 
In his lectures on computation, Richard Feynman speculated that the wiring problem might be tackled by an optical interconnection system through free space, acted on by frequency-sensitive components within the device architecture.12 
In view of the above, what is needed is the capability for wiring nanoscale sensors arrays to the macroscopic world.